


If you were dying on your knees (I would be the one to rescue you)

by stereden



Series: Stereden's One Piece AU's [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Brothers by Kodaline was the soundtrack for this you have been warned, Canon-Typical Violence, Competent Buggy (One Piece), Competent Buggy Pirates, Feels, Gen, Pre-Canon, a different kind of Marineford, it's me really you should be used to this by now, let buggy be competent Oda I beg you, what if Shanks got captured by the marines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28018824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereden/pseuds/stereden
Summary: This is the specially bred Denden that connects him with Shanks without anyone being able to overhear their conversation, the special bred of Denden that Mohji and Rockstar had perfected over the years to allow the two of them to stay in contact no matter what, and it's ringing but it's not Shanks' face forming on the snails'd body, it's Benn's and that's only happened once before, when Shanks lost his arm, and Buggy grabs the Denden with barely a nod at his left hand, and rushes into his cabin, closing the door behind him as he takes the call, rummaging through the drawers of his desk."Benn, what's going on?" He asks as he grabs a small box out of the drawer. "Is Shanks-""Captain Buggy," Benn's voice is hoarse and wet, like he's been screaming and crying recently, and no no no please please Davy Jones and the Sea please don't let this be- "Captain has been captured by the Marines."
Relationships: Akagami Kaizoku | Red-Hair Pirates & Buggy, Akagami no Shanks & Akagami Kaizoku, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Benn Beckmann, Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks & Buggy, Buggy & Benn Beckmann, Buggy (One Piece) & Bagi Kaizokudan | Buggy's Band of Pirates
Series: Stereden's One Piece AU's [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708903
Comments: 173
Kudos: 405





	1. And if we hit on troubled water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the specially bred Denden that connects him with Shanks without anyone being able to overhear their conversation, the special bred of Denden that Mohji and Rockstar had perfected over the years to allow the two of them to stay in contact no matter what, and it's ringing but it's not Shanks' face forming on the snails'd body, it's Benn's and that's only happened once before, when Shanks lost his arm, and Buggy grabs the Denden with barely a nod at his left hand, and rushes into his cabin, closing the door behind him as he takes the call, rummaging through the drawers of his desk.
> 
> "Benn, what's going on?" He asks as he grabs a small box out of the drawer. "Is Shanks-"
> 
> "Captain Buggy," Benn's voice is hoarse and wet, like he's been screaming and crying recently, and no no no please please Davy Jones and the Sea please don't let this be- "Captain has been captured by the Marines."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame the discord for this (I love the discord for this)
> 
> This fic starts with what is basically the opposite premise of "Before you lay your judgment (please hear our story through)", though unlike Judgement it takes place much earlier, around three years before canon, when Shanks has only just earned his Yonko title.
> 
> Nanowrimo has been *very* successful when it comes to my wordcount, less so on my original novel xD But I have written SO MUCH fic over the last month, it's a bit crazy .
> 
> (Shanks' chapter of We Still stand proud is fighting me all the way, though, so that one probably won't be up before Christmas though I will do my best)
> 
> Anyway, I'm rambling so I should really just stop here and let you get to the fic already! I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Chapter specific warnings: ANGST and FEELS, some dissociation
> 
> Fic title is a slightly modified line from *Brothers* by Kodaline - the original goes "If I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me"
> 
> Chapter title is from the same song

Buggy is on the deck of the Big Top, watching the Funan siblings try out a new routine, when his Haki suddenly _screams_ at him, the Voice so loud despite the distance that it makes him _jump_ , and he's running towards his cabin before he can even think of it, before he even sees Cabaji running for him, DenDen Mushi in hand.

Not just any DenDen. The specially bred one that connects him with Shanks without anyone being able to overhear their conversation, the special bred of Denden that Mohji and Rockstar had perfected over the years to allow the two of them to stay in contact no matter what, and it's _ringing_ but it's _not_ Shanks' face forming on the snails'd body, it's _Benn's_ and that's only happened once before, when Shanks lost his arm, and Buggy grabs the Denden with barely a nod at his left hand, and rushes into his cabin, closing the door behind him as he takes the call, rummaging through the drawers of his desk.

"Benn, what's going on?" He asks as he grabs a small box out of the drawer. "Is Shanks-"

"Captain Buggy," Benn's voice is hoarse and wet, like he's been screaming and crying recently, and no no no please please Davy Jones and the Sea please don't let this be- "Captain has been captured by the Marines."

* * *

Buggy's world goes

W

H

I

T

E.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean, Beckman?" he barks, much ruder than he would usually be with Shanks amazingly level-headed first mate, but this can't be happening, this can't be the truth, there's no way-

"We were attacked by Big Mom and her 'children' three days ago - Captain had declined one of her marriage propositions _again_ and she took offence, and we could have handled it if it was only her, we could have, but- she had back-up. _Marine back-up_."

Buggy freezes.

"A trap," he whispers. "It was a trap."

Big Mom to distract and tire them out, injure them as much as she could, with the fresh Marines swooping in to finish them off once she was done, and Buggy didn't think she would fall so low as to ally herself with Marines but apparently he'd been _wrong_ and now Shanks is-

"What happened, Beckman?"

Another drawn in breath, a rattle in his lungs that makes Buggy frown because _that's not good, not good at all._

"Captain was hurt, tired - we had been fighting non stop for three days when the Marines showed up, and unlike Big Mom we couldn't afford to rotate with each other, we don't have that number of people, and... Lucky got hurt. Badly. He's still in surgery and Damian doesn't know if-" A sharp breath. "Captain stepped between him and the next attack, ordered a retreat while he covered us. We nearly made it, and then the Marines showed up and-"

"And he ordered you to leave while he bought you some time to escape," Buggy finishes, trying to ignore the sudden panic rushing through his veins, the absolute _terror_ threatening to take over his mind.

"All three admirals, Captain Buggy. They sent all three admirals, and Captain was already injured and Lucky was _dying_ and some of the others were really badly off and-" Benn cuts himself off. "He cut the waters in two, used the water pressure to literally send the Red Force away, and Yasopp saw him getting knocked out by Aokiji and there was so much blood-"

* * *

Buggy inhales. One, two, three, four.

(Four, four years since he last saw Shanks in person.)

Holds it for one, two, three, four, five, six, seven.

(Seven, seven years since Shanks lost his arm and Benn called him in panic because they weren't sure he was going to live through the week)

Exhales. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight.

(Eight, eight times over the years that Shanks had nearly died under Buggy's hands as he tried desperately to heal him, to stop the bleeding, the infection, the illness-)

* * *

Shanks has been captured. Shanks is injured and captive and the Marines have him and-

* * *

"There's probably going to be an announcement in the papers in the next few days," Benn says. "I... I didn't want you to hear it from the papers, I... I know you and Captain are close and... you deserved to hear it from us."

 _Deserved to hear it from us who failed him,_ Benn doesn't say but Buggy hears it anyway, because Shanks' people are _good people_ and of course Benn would be blaming himself despite the fact that Buggy knows for certain that the Akagami would have done everything they could to save their captain, knows that they were going to do everything they could to try and rescue him before the execution that was no doubt about to be announced by the World Government. Capturing a Yonkou? One who had sailed with Gol D Roger at that? It was going to be a _massive_ affair, no doubt, and it would take time to organise.

_Time._

That means that Buggy still has _time_ to do something, time to figure out a way to get Shanks out of this mess _alive_ because the alternative is _unacceptable._ He's nowhere near ready for this, his position in East Blue not half as strong as he would like it to be given the situation he's about to find himself in, but...

It's _Shanks._

It's the person who has been by his side all his life, his brother in all but blood, the other half of his soul, the one who knows him best and saved him so many times, the person who has always meant _safety and comfort and love_ and Buggy cannot imagine a world without him, refuses to, will not accept a world without Akagami no Shanks in it, no matter what.

"What's your status, Benn?" He asks, forcing his voice to remain calm. "How many injured? What do you need? Where are you? How is the Red Force?"

"I..." Benn inhales sharply. "All of us are injured to various degrees. Lucky is still in surgery. Ryu- Ryu lost his left leg at the knee. Rockstar's got some bad third degree burns on his back when he jumped between Damian and Akainu, barely managed to get his Armament up in time but it's never been his strongest suit, that's Observation, and his back is... it's _bad_. Capu and Castor have severe concussions, some broken ribs as well. Capu's got a bad cut in his stomach and Castor has a broken arm. Yasopp is the least injured of us all, because he's the sniper and fought from a distance, but one of Big Mom's attacks managed to get him and he took some lightning damage from that fucking cloud of hers.The rest have a variety of broken limbs and cuts and bruises, Yasopp, Chess and I have been handling the first aid for now because Damian can't afford to leave Lucky right now and..."

"Benn Beckmann!" Buggy snaps, shocking the man out of his panicked spiral. "Where the _fuck_ are you right now?"

There's a sound of scuffle on the other end, and then suddenly the snail's face changes, Benn's appearance replaced by a hooded face in blue and red, no eyes visible and sharp dragon-like teeth.

"They fucking took him, Blue!" Speed roars into the phone. "They took him and he didn't let me help and now they're all hurt and broken and lost and _I can't fix them!_ Force is injured as well, not too bad and she's fixing herself up as we speak because she's a tough bitch like that, but Red's people need more doctors and _they took him_ and I want him _back_ they need to give him _back_ or I'm going to dye the seas crimson with their blood and feed their entrails to the seagulls!!"

Up until now, Buggy hadn't even been aware that Klabautermänner could use DenDen Mushis, and he pushes the idea away to contemplate later once he's saved Shanks and can actually spare thoughts to something other than a litany of _Shanks Shanks Shanks Shanks._

"We'll get him back, Speed, I swear to you on Davy Jones and the Seas he sails on, we're getting him back, but I need to know where you are!"

Thankfully, the Klabauterman is able to tell him their exact coordinates, and a quick look at his maps confirms his initial guess. They're in the New World, Big Mom doesn't usually leave it, but it's close to the Red Line - and right next to Marine Base G5, one of their strongest. The Red Force managed to dodge her pursuers and is now hiding near Raijin - an island loyal to them, that's good, but it doesn't have much in way of doctors or supplies.

Buggy breathes in, slowly.

They're probably holding Shanks in G5 right now, but they'll definitely want to transfer him somewhere more symbolic for any execution. His guess is on either Loguetown, to make the parallels with Roger stronger, or Marineford, their stronghold and the easiest place to secure. Either way, they're not going to keep Shanks in the New World for long.

One of his hand detaches, grabs a pen and a notepad and starts writing down names, DenDen Numbers, calculations, anything that runs through his mind as he tries to figure out how to do this.

The Marines are going to want to execute Shanks, and they're going to want to do it soon, to try and prevent any potential allies from trying to break him out. Before the end of the month, certainly, more than likely in the next twenty days - they will need time to gather their own forces. The execution of a Yonko, especially one linked to Roger, one who has gone to Laugh Tale and seen it with his own eyes, will draw crowds, will draw challengers. The Marines will want to make sure they can handle whatever comes for them. It's Buggy's job to make sure they don't expect him, and whatever he's planning.

"Beckman, if I can get you to one of the best Doctors in the world in the next two days, how many of you do you think would be able to fight within the next ten days?"

He doesn't ask the man if he's been checked out by his doctor right now, he can _hear_ the broken ribs Benn is sporting.

A shaky breath. "Around half of us? Not Lucky, not Ryu either, but Yasopp, me, Rockstar, Damian, Chess, some of the others. I..."

Never in his life has Buggy heard Benn Beckmann sound so hesitant, and it makes him want to slaughter those responsible, not that he hadn't already been ready to do so because _those fuckers have captured Shanks and are going to kill him unless Buggy does something._ And that is _unacceptable._

"What are we going to do, Captain Buggy?" Benn asks him, places _him_ in charge, and something in Buggy's chest tightens. Benn Beckmann is going through the worst day in his life and he's reaching out to _Buggy._ Asking _Buggy_ for help, trusting _him_ , a small time East Blue nobody, to take charge and tell him what to do, and it's simultaneously humbling and _terrifying._

"Speed, is the Red Force dive-worthy?"

"She will be in two hours once I'm done helping her," the tiny gremlin ship that had kept him and Shanks alive through some of their hardest years snarls. "Where to, Blue?"

"Tortoise Island. Get them to Tortoise Island as fast as you can, I'll have someone meet you at the harbor. I'm going to make some calls, figure out what's happening. Beckmann, I swear to you I'm going to do _everything_ in my power to get him back. I swear on Davy Jones and the Seas he sails on, I will get him back alive or die trying."

* * *

The rushing sound of waves in his ears, the barking of a seagull in the distance - his oath has been heard and acknowledged, Davy Jones' attention has been caught. Buggy hopes it'll be in their favour - Shanks still needs to collect Shiki's head, like he promised, hopefully Davy Jones will help them if only for the entertainment factor.

An oath in Davy Jones’ name is not one to be made lightly, but Buggy means it with ever fiber of his being.

A world without Shanks in it?

Buggy would probably survive it.

But he doesn’t _want to,_ because a world without Shanks would be…

 _No._ He refuses to even _imagine_ a world without Shanks in it.

(They’re Buggy-and-Shanks and Shanks-and-Buggy, and Buggy _refuses_ to become Buggy-without-Shanks. He _refuses._ )

* * *

"You better stay alive too, Captain Buggy, or Captain will _never_ forgive himself," Benn interjects, voice gruff and rough. "Tortoise. We can get to Tortoise, if we can make it through Fishman Kingdom without trouble- What then?"

"Then you get as many of your people as possible back in fighting shape, and we prepare for the rescue operation of the century," Buggy declares, tone a lot more confident than he actually feels. "Have Rockstar call me as soon as he's in any state to do so, I'll need his help for the New World part of the network. Start making a list of the allies you can call upon who will come if you call, and the ones that might not but who could be persuaded to at least cause problems elsewhere to draw attention away from us. And for the love of Shanks, Beckmann, get someone to check out your ribs and to make sure your lungs aren't damaged, I can hear you rattle from here and Shanks will never forgive himself if you die either."

That gets him a wry chuckle, and then Benn speaks up again. "Aye. I will. Rockstar will call you as soon as Chess is done bandaging his burns. And we'll have your back, Captain Buggy. Whatever you need of us to save our Captain, you have it."

Buggy nods, throat tight at the trust Beckmann is putting in his hands. "Take care of your people, Benn. Make sure all of you stay alive for Shanks to greet when we get him back, alright?"

He hangs up before Benn can say anything, and carefully puts the small DenDen on the desk, before moving away from it to collapse on his bed, legs unable to support his weight as his hands start shaking like leaves in the wind.

* * *

Shanks.

Shanks SHANKS ShAnKs ~~Shanks-~~

~~Captured injured going to be executed a head cut off the wet squelch as it hits the ground no no no no he can't, can't lose Shanks, not after losing Captain, can't can't can't-~~

* * *

Buggy digs his nails into his forearms, uses the pain as he draws blood to ground himself into the present, to help him push the panic back and get _moving._ Time is running fast and he's going to need every single second if he wants to be able to save Shanks, and failure is _not_ an option, wouldn't have been one even if he hadn't sworn it on Davy Jones and the Seas.

He refuses to live in a world where Shanks doesn't. _Refuses._

* * *

Deep breaths, one after another, and then he's standing up and grabbing the notepad and his address book and the denden and then he's out of the cabin and on the deck and Mohji and Cabaji are at his sides, Richie pressed against the small of his back, the contact grounding and comforting and Buggy _can't breath_ but he has to pretend he can because he needs to be breathing to rescue Shanks.

He doesn't know how he explains what happened to his right and left hand, can't hear anything beyond the rushing of water in his ears, and in his pocket there's a small box with a small piece of paper, torn and bloodied but _still moving_ and that's the only thing preventing him from _shattering_ into pieces right now, the knowledge that Shanks is still alive and that Buggy still has time to try and save him.

And maybe it's ridiculous to think that he'll be able to do so, because he's _Buggy_ and he's _weak_ and Shanks is a _Yonkou_ and they still managed to beat him, what chances does Buggy stand against the might of the Marines when even Shanks couldn't?

None, that's what, but he's going to try anyway. Because it's _Shanks._

Breathe in, breathe out. In, and out, the taste of salt and water on the air.

Cabaji is gone, his Haki placing him inside their communication center, agitatedly pacing around the room. Mohji is putting the rest of the crew through their paces, ordering a new heading that will lead them towards the Grand Line, and from there to Marineford, as fast as possible. The rookies are glancing at him worriedly, and Buggy feels guilty for that, but he can't stop himself.

Richie is still pressed close to him, his rumbling a soothing vibration that keeps Buggy from getting lost in his own head, and he buries his fingers into the lion's fur, hiding his trembling hands in the long mane.

"Alright, Rich'," he tells the feline, and his voice is much steadier than he feels. "We've got work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The discord folks are magnificent enablers and I regret NOTHING
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter - let me know in the comments! I should hopefully be able to have the next one up around New Year's if all goes well! Until then, happy holidays to all of you!
> 
> [If you too want to join me on Discord and watch me throw the angst bat around, it's this way!](https://discord.gg/xreVUA2)
> 
> Feel free to join it if you want to yell at me for giving you feels about Buggy the Clown, throw headcanons around, discuss latest chapters, give me new plotbunnies (you know who you are), share your own writing or favourite fics/art, or just want a place to virtually hang out at during these trying times: you're all welcome aboard !
> 
> ALSO! Thanks to the amazing Barid, [ the main fic now has a TV Tropes Page](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/WatashitachiwaRogerkaizokudesuwestillstandproud)! Please go and check it out, and feel free to add to it!


	2. Oh brother, we'll go deeper than the ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eye catches on the calendar on the wall, and his breath catches. "I think I know when they'll schedule the execution," he tells Kokoro, voice blank.
> 
> In exactly nineteen days, it will have been twenty years since Gol D. Roger's head hit the ground.
> 
> There is no way the Marines will pass that symbolism up.
> 
> Nineteen days. Buggy has his deadline, now. Of course there's still a possibility that they won't, but... They went through all the trouble of executing Roger in Loguetown, the very town he had set out from. They don't know which island in West Blue Shanks hails from, wouldn't be able to find it even if they did, and they won't use Loguetown again when they have the opportunity to showcase their shiny, brand new Paradise headquarter.
> 
> So. Marineford, then. In nineteen days.
> 
> Nineteen days. That's... not a lot, and yet it's plenty of time if used well, and, well. Buggy has always done his greatest work when under time constraints, hasn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's half past two in the morning but it's also Christmas so have a surprise chapter to distract you from these weird times we're living in!
> 
> (Comments will be answered asap, but I wanted to surprise everyone so I decided to do things in reverse order just this once - chapter first, answers second)
> 
> (Shanks' chapter of We Still stand proud is still fighting me all the way, but I'm hoping to have it done around New Year's if all goes well)
> 
> Anyway, I'm rambling so I should really just stop here and let you get to the chapter already! I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> Chapter specific warnings: ANGST and FEELS, A Reminder that I Love the Buggy Pirates
> 
> Fic title is a slightly modified line from *Brothers* by Kodaline - the original goes "If I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me"
> 
> Chapter title is from the same song

The Denden barely has time to ring out before the call is picked up.

"What the fuck is going on, Blue? You don't usually call me out of the blue like this, and the network is being  _ loud _ ."

Buggy's breath hitches, and he's oh so glad he decided to make this call from his cabin, though Richie is still stretched out across his lap, face pressed into his stomach.

"Shanks was captured by the marines and his crew barely escaped with their lives," he manages to spite out, and Kureha-sensei knows how much Shanks means to him, knows how desperate Buggy had been for any scrap of information about his red-haired friend during his convalescence, how much the red-head's existence keeps him steady and sane.

"Fuck," she swears. "How are you holding up, Blue?"

He chokes out a sob. "I've been better. But I have things to do and I can't do them if I'm curled up in a ball of tears trying to remember how to breathe, can I? So I'll be fine until I can afford not to be."

"That's not a healthy way of handling things," she chides him as gently as someone like her can be.

"I will not be in a healthy place if I can't save Shanks from this," he retorts, sharper than he intended.

A sigh. "I know, Blue. I know you, and I remember that red-haired brat from that first visit you made with Roger. You're two peas in a pod, the two of you, and I don't want to see you without him again. What do you need?"

"Medical equipment and any contacts you might have in the area around Marineford that might be able to handle and protect an influx of injured pirates afterwards," Buggy replies immediately. 

He hesitates. "A safe place for those of my crew who will not be joining me or playing distractions," he says quietly, because he  _ doesn't _ want his crew anywhere near Marineford, any of them, and he  _ knows _ he'll be fighting a losing battle when it comes to Cabaji and Mohji, but they at least can take care of themselves, knew about Haki before they even met him and had even travelled across Paradise and dipped into the New World even if just briefly before joining his crew. But most of them? They're good, don't get him wrong, he and Mohji and Cabaji have done their best to train them and teach them but...

They're not ready for the kind of battle that will await them in Marinford. They joined him knowing he would never set sail in the Grand Line ever again, and Buggy had never wanted to break that promise he had made to himself, but...

Like in every single aspect of his life, Shanks is, and always will be, the exception.

(Shanks is going to  _ hate _ that Buggy put himself through this for his sake, but the alternative is  _ unacceptable. _ Shanks can make it up to him by fucking staying  _ out _ of trouble for at least a fucking  _ decade _ after this.)

So no, he's not going to take his crew with him on this mad rescue mission. Most of them will probably volunteer to play cat and mouse with the local weak-ass marines to keep them distracted, but he's got some brand-new rookies and he's not letting them anywhere near a fight if he's not there to keep an eye on them, and he's certainly not letting _any_ of his nakama join him for Marineford. He's  _ not,  _ and he's not letting them argue their way into this.

Cabaji and Mohji, as stated earlier, are a lost cause. These two have made it clear that they will follow him to the other side of the moon if needed, and they're not above tying him up to prevent him from leaving without him. And if Mohji is coming so is Richie, and there's gonna be no arguing with him either.

From where he’s curled up next to him, head on his lap, Richie throws him a  _ Look _ that makes it clear that he knows  _ exactly _ what Buggy is thinking and just what he thinks of the idea.

Fucking  _ idiots. _ They usually have decent survival instincts, too, why do they never listen to them when it comes to Buggy?

(Buggy carefully ignores the part of his mind that reminds him that he's currently ignoring his own survival instincts to plan this rescue, because it's  _ wrong. _ He's  _ listening _ to them, because surviving this world without Shanks will be a lot harder than it currently is.)

(He also ignores the part of him that reminds him that he would literally walk into hell and back for any of his nakama, no matter the risk. He's not in the mood to argue with himself.)

"I guess I could use some extra hands around the place," Kureha says, trying to lighten the situation. "And the people here could do with some entertainment that is not watching the snow fall from the sky. Might even teach a few of them some tricks myself, if they're good enough."

Buggy laughs, and pretends his cheeks aren't wet. "Loyal desperately wants to meet you," he tells her. "He says every other ship doctor that we meet is jealous of him because his captain actually listens to him and orders the rest of the crew to do the same if necessary, while they're stuck yelling at idiots."

Kureha snorts.

"If your doctor is half the man you've told me he is, Blue, he's not going to be anywhere but next to you in this madness. At most you might convince him to wait on your escape ship, but that's the best you're going to get."

"Shut up!" Buggy hisses, even though he knows she's right. Loyal is a good man, and an amazing doctor. More than that, though, the man honestly  _ cares _ about his crew and his patients both, and that’s worth just as much as his medical abilities in Buggy’s eyes.

~~ He would never slam a door in a injured nakama's face ~~

His doctor is not going to let him go on this crazy adventure alone, Buggy knows that, much as he would prefer to keep denying it.

"But the rest of them can stay, as long as they make themselves useful. If I'm going to have a sudden influx of patients, some decent assistants won't go amiss."

She pauses. "You better be careful, Blue, you hear me? It would tarnish my reputation if one of my apprentices got himself killed stupidly."

That's practically a declaration of love, coming from the old hag, and Buggy is careful not to point that out. "Wouldn't dream of it, sensei," he tells her.

"Good. You're going to be stopping here on your way to wherever they're gonna hold this shitshow, then?"

"I'm headed to Water 7 as soon as I finish making some calls, and from there to Tortoise Island," Buggy confirms. "That’s where I sent the Akagami - I know you’re the best, but they’re still in the New World and the Blackjacks are closer  _ and _ have Earth-Fist Tsunade and Poison Shizune. We’ll stop on Drum as we go, there’s some others we’ll probably need to collect on the way. We’ll go through the Calm Belt instead of the Twin Capes to save time - I should manage to get someone to bully some seakings into taking us across, if it comes to it."

On his lap, Richie purrs in agreement, and Buggy scratches the lion behind the ears. 

Finding out that _Richie_ had Conqueror's Haki had been a surprise, to say the least, but it had also saved all of their lives more than once and the lion had gotten quite good at controlling it over the years, for which Buggy was damn proud of. Richie doesn't use it all too often, the East Blue not pushing them to the point where Conqueror's Haki would _not_ be considered dramatically overkill more than once in a blue moon, but he's _very_ good at targeting only what he wants to hit. Which means that bullying seakings into dragging them through the Calm Belt is a perfectly acceptable way of saving time.

And also the last thing he wants right now is to deal with fucking Crocus, but the fact that going through the Twin Capes would add nearly two days to their journey is a perfectly valid excuse to avoid the bastard.

"Leave those poor seakings alone," Kureha chides him, as though she doesn't regularly terrorize the poor buggers into dragging her ship wherever she wants to go. "They never did anything to you."

"At least  _ twenty-nine _ of them have tried to eat me at various points in my life, I'm perfectly allowed to get something out of the damn beasts in exchange," Buggy counters. “And one of the fuckers fucking bit off Shanks’ arm, they’ve used up what little mercy I may once have had for them.”

Kureha-sensei chortles. "I taught you right, didn't I?" She gloats. "You go and get Red back, Blue, and give them hell while you're at it, will you? Cry havoc-"

"- and let slip the dogs of war," Buggy finishes, smiling despite himself.

* * *

His next phone call is one he desperately doesn't want to make, but he knows he has to, if only so Benn and the others can get the additional medical help he promised them in time to help him save Shanks.

"Stenographer Bar, Ise speaking, how can I help you?" the soft voice of the Blackjacks' former cabin brat greets him.

"Boke no Buggy. I need to talk to the Queen of Clubs."

Silence. Then.

"Please hold for a moment."

Moments later, the face on the snail changes, sharper lines and square glasses, piercing eyes even through the connection.

"Boke no Buggy. Can't say I expected to hear from you today," Yadomaru Lisa greets him, politer than ever before. Apparently, being the one to inform her of her Captain's death, introducing her to her Captain's son and helping her make sure that her Captain is given back to the sea in the appropriate manner has earned him some serious points.

"I'm calling in that favour," Buggy tells her bluntly. "The Akagami Kaizoku are heavily injured and need medical help. You're the closest trustworthy allies to their current location, and Earth-Fist Tsunade and Poison Shizune are amongst the best there are."

"The Akagami?" Yadomaru swears. "What the fuck? Why are you calling this in, not Red-Hair himself?"

Buggy braces himself. "Because Akagami no Shanks has been captured by the Marines after Big Mom conspired with them. She weakened them, the Marines struck when he was distracted."

Yadomaru's reaction would have caused birds to drop dead from the sky as invectives fill the air around them. "Fuck! How far out are they?"

"Slightly less than two days, they need to cross the Red Line first but they're making as fast a time as they can. I'll give Beckmann your number so he can contact you once they're within range."

"Do that. Fuck. Do you know what they're planning with Red-Hair?"

Breathe in, breathe out, again and again even if it feels like he's not getting any air within his lungs.

"They'll be taking him to Impel Down as soon as they can," he tells her clinically. "I'm waiting to hear from one of my contacts in the area. After that..." He pauses.

"Execution," Yadomaru finishes grimly. "Fuck."

There's rustling, as if she's rubbing a hand over her face.

"Medical assistance is nowhere near enough to pay back that particular debt, Boke no Buggy," She says, voice quiet but solemn. "You told us of our Captain’s fate, told us where she was buried and brought us her son. Should you need us in your efforts to rescue Akagami no Shanks, you have but to call upon us."

Buggy hisses in a sharp breath, shock rushing through his very being.

That...

That's a lot more than he had ever expected to get. He had thought asking for medical help would be challenging enough, but this-

"I mean it, Buggy," Yadomaru says, and her voice is firm. "Anything you need to get Shanks back, you can ask. We owe you a lot more than we will ever be able to repay, and, well. Akagami is  _ technically _ one of our allies as well, even if we're semi-retired. The Black Maria will be ready to sail if you hoist the colours."

_ If you hoist the colours. _

Buggy freezes.

That's...

"You would support me if I sent out a call?" He asks, disbelieving.

"Even before you found out what happened to her, you and Akagami both went out of your way to spread the word about our Captain being missing," Yadomaru points out. "And you personally came to inform us of her demise, and to introduce her son to us, despite your vow to never leave East Blue. You carried the call we sent out then: let us carry yours this time."

She pauses, and a wry smile appears on the DenDen's face. "And, to be honest, my club's been itchy since I learned what happened to my Captain. Helping you out means me and mine will get a chance to take our pound of flesh out of the institution that caused her death, and do you really see any of us saying no to that?"

No, he really can't, and the fact that she's so upfront about her ulterior motive shouldn't be as comforting as it is, but Buggy will take what he can get at this point.

She continues before he can reply. "We'll be waiting for your call, Boke no Buggy, whatever form it may take: this is your plan, your rules, and we shall play by them as we make the Marines suffer for the griefs they have caused us. On my word as a Child of Davy Jones and the Seas he sails on."

Buggy inhales, glad that he's long ago perfected the art of holding back tears without anyone noticing anything amiss. "And I shall call you once the plan is ready," he replies. "May the waves carry you to your destination without fail, and the wind always blow in your sails, Queen of Clubs."

"And may the foam carry your story across the waters, and the sea keep you free," She tells him in return, before hanging up the phone, leaving Buggy to stare at it in wide-eyed disbelief.

Fuck. He hadn't expected  _ that! _

But... that opened new ways, new possibilities. The Blackjacks were close to Marineford already, they would be able to jump in without too much trouble, and Buggy knows from their last meeting that, semi-retired or not, they have  _ not _ lost their edge. If anything, the years of not knowing what had happened to their Captain had just honed that edge even sharper. They would be  _ invaluable. _

He heads for the communication center, intent on discussing their sudden new ally with Cabaji. This could completely change Buggy's tentative plans, and while they needed to contact their allies as soon as possible to let them know what had happened and get an idea of who would show up, the actual plan would have to wait until they knew for sure who would be able to help them.

Hoist the colours, Yadomaru had said. Send out the call to all who claim to be your ally on the seas, call them to sail with you on the waves as you head to battle. Call upon Davy Jones himself to stand by your side as you stand against those who oppose his children.

It's an old ritual, one that hadn't been done in  _ decades. _ Shiki might have hoisted the colours for Edd War, to gather so many allies in such a short time, but Buggy doubts it. That man had never really gotten what the Code and the traditions were actually  _ about _ , had just performed them as was expected of him.

Even Roger had never experienced such a call, at least not that had told Buggy and Shanks about. Buggy would be the very first in at least thirty years to send one out, and it wouldn't be kept quiet. Can't be kept quiet, not when the Hoisting of the Colours would resonate across all the seas until it had reached everyone who should be hearing it.

Buggy has no idea who would hear it. He can make a good guess at a few of them, some of his allies and some of Shanks, but what of Captain's allies? And how many would come? How many would actually  _ heed _ the call and follow the waves to Marineford?

He doesn't know. He just hopes it will be enough.

* * *

Finding Cabaji is easy, for all that his Left Hand is surrounded by snails of various sizes and colours as he makes call after call while simultaneously writing down lists and letters, messages to be sent by other means to those of their contacts who don't have easy access to DenDen Mushis.

"Alright, thank you Sal, will let you know once we've got more information. Keep an ear out in the meantime, yeah? Yeah, you too."

His spymaster hangs up, then turns towards him. "Captain," he says as Buggy walks over and collapses in the chair next to him. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm functioning," is Buggy's short reply. "I'll be better once we get that dumbass back." The insult is weak, but it gets a quick smile out of his nakama. "SitRep?"

Cabaji grabs one of the many sheets of paper covering the desk. "We're spreading the word through the network that something big is about to happen - no details yet, but instructions to keep a close eye on Marine movements have been sent out. Specific allies and contacts have been advised to stock up on supplies as well, and others are preparing to go to ground on your word. The Inner Circle is awaiting your call for more details, I'm calling the Second Circle as soon as I'm done with the outliers. What's the word we're sending out, Captain?"

Buggy closes his eyes, takes a deep breath. In and out, in and out, again and again.

"Let them know that Akagami no Shanks has been captured and is slated for execution, exact date and location unknown as of yet. And that further instructions will be coming, though any fighting will be volunteer only. And that I will do what I can to ensure that fighting our way through will be the last resort. Anyone who wants to act as rear guard or escape escort, write them down separately, same with anyone offering shelter or supplies. Make a separate list for those who are ready and willing to raise hell in other parts of the Blues to split the Marines’ attention. I'll let the Inner Circle know the details we have already, and plan things out with them."

He pauses. "The Blackjacks have pledged their aid," he says quietly, and watches as Cabaji does a double take. "Any assistance we need and is in their abilities to offer, they will bring. They are waiting on my call and will follow my plans. They gave their word as Children of Davy Jones and the Seas he sails on."

Cabaji's surprise and  _ relief _ at having such a strong crew pledge to help them is palpable. "That's amazing, Captain. Any other crews you think we'll be able to call on?"

Buggy grimaces. There is one he would once have named without hesitation, but... That time is long gone now, and even if it wasn't, it isn't as if he has any way of contacting them.

Short of hoisting the colours and sending out the call, of course. 

Which he's still not sure if he'll do or not. It's... daunting, such a thing. Buggy isn't sure there's any pirate still sailing out there who remembers one, or took part in one - it's fallen into almost legendary status now, spoken of in hushed whispers on long nights watching out over the ocean. Would it even-

No. Buggy does not doubt that the Call would be sent. He's seen Davy Jones' work too often now to doubt it, has invoked it himself once. Should he hoist the colours, Davy Jones and the Seas will carry the Call over the waves.

He doesn't mention it to Cabaji just yet, though. He will do so before actually doing it, of course, but right now... right now he's not sure. It's something he needs to discuss with someone else before he jumps in feet first, and unfortunately his usual confident is out of reach, what with having been captured by the marines and about to be executed.

But there is one man he can reach out to. One who still holds to the pirate code even though he's officially retired now, one who has helped him more than once since he had found himself on his own. He has a few other calls to make before he can call him, though.

"I'll get started on the Inner Circle," is what he tells his spymaster instead. He stands up, hesitates.

"If the next thing that comes out of your mouth is you asking Mohji, Loyal and I to stay with the crew while you do something reckless, you really should save your breath, Captain," Cabaji says without even looking at him, already grabbing another DenDen. "We're sticking with you until it's time for Davy Jones to take us. You're not getting rid of us this easily, Captain."

Buggy sighs. "Is it so bad that I want you to be  _ safe?" _ He asks, halfheartedly.

"Of course not," Cabaji tells him. "But thinking that we're not going to come with you and watch your back is just  _ stupid. _ And you're not stupid, Captain."

"Cabaji-"

"We've got work to do, Captain," his Left Hand looks up at him, voice soft. "Let us do our part while you do yours, but never think that we will let you sail alone."

Buggy leaves before he can burst into tears. Fuck but he loves his crew. Even if he  _ hates _ that he can't order them to be safe. It's the one thing Cabaji, Mohji and Richie had all made him  _ swear _ on the Sea and Davy Jones when they had joined his crew: that he would not force them from his side unless the lives of their entire crew rested on it.

So he can't order them away, but he can offer them an out. And he'll keep doing it until he actually steps onto the battlefield, because these are  _ his people _ and he will do everything he can to keep them safe.

* * *

His next call is to Water Seven.

"You've got the Network in a tizzy, boy," Granny Kokoro greets him as she picks up the phone. "Everyone's running around like headless seagulls. What happened and how can we help?"

"Big Mom teamed up with the Marines and now they have Shanks," Buggy says, forcing his voice to remain steady. "He's probably going to be executed within the next three weeks and I will  _ not _ let that happen."

A pause as the DenDen gapes at him in shock, before the snail visibly shakes itself. "I should hope not!" she states. "What do you need, Buggy?"

"Anything you can give me," Buggy says, painfully aware of how helpless he sounds. "Ships if you have some you can spare, information, contacts - anything."

She hums thoughtfully. "I have some people who might be able to lend a hand. And others who would jump on any excuse to fuck shit up for the marines. Give me three days and I will get back to you, there is some stuff I need to discuss with Iceburg first - away from that 'secretary' of his."

Buggy's face tightens. "They're still there, then?"

"Still there, still have no clue that we're onto them," Kokoro confirms. "Or that what they're looking for is long gone. Might use the chaos that's sure to unfold to get rid of them if we can, we'll let you know."

Buggy wants nothing more than to be able to help them, help those people who have never been anything but  _ kind _ to him, but he can't. Shanks's situation is his priority, and, more than anything, he has to believe that they can handle it.

They're  _ shipwrights, _ after all, and they know how to take care of parasites before they can rot the entire ship.

Still...

"Let me know if there's anything I can do in the run up to this clusterfuck?" He asks her.

"Will do." A pause. "Rush's still in Water 7. Do you want me to-"

"Not yet," Buggy stops her even as his heart clenches at the mention of the diminutive shipwright.

The Rogers would be amazing allies, he knows but...

He can't trust them. Can't trust them with his life and certainly can't trust them with  _ Shanks'. _

"They will find out, eventually, you know?" Kokoro points out gently. "The papers will tell them if Shakky doesn't."

And fuck, that's right, he's going to need to call Shakky too. But he knows that once the Rogers find out, they'll want to take everything over, not believing him to be good enough to do this, and maybe Buggy himself doesn't think he's strong enough to do this, but he's  _ smart _ and if he can get the people he's hoping to get to help him, there is a  _ chance. _ A chance to save Shanks  _ without _ turning it into a massive battle that will see too many friendly lights go out around him. The Rogers rushing in head first as they are wont to do will blow that chance out of the water, and Buggy will not stand for it.

"They'll be good for drawing attention if nothing else," Kokoro offers, and he has to chuckle as that. "Meatshields that can actually fight back are always useful."

"I'll let Shakky know once the plan is set," he compromises. He'll call her before then, of course, because she  _ is _ one of the best information brokers in the world and if there’s one thing he needs right now it’s  _ information, _ but he should be able to convince her to hold off on telling the others about it for at least a couple of days as long as he can convince her that he has this handled.

His eye catches on the calendar on the wall, and his breath catches. "I think I know  _ when _ they'll schedule the execution," he tells Kokoro, voice blank.

In exactly nineteen days, it will have been twenty years since Gol D. Roger's head hit the ground.

There is no way the Marines will pass that symbolism up.

Nineteen days. Buggy has his deadline, now. Of course there's still a possibility that they won't, but... They went through all the trouble of executing Roger in Loguetown, the very town he had set out from. They don't know which island in West Blue Shanks hails from, wouldn't be able to find it even if they did, and they won't use Loguetown again when they have the opportunity to showcase their shiny, brand new Paradise headquarter.

So. Marineford, then. In nineteen days.

Nineteen days. That's... not a lot, and yet it's plenty of time if used well, and, well. Buggy has always done his greatest work when under time constraints, hasn't he?

It's more time than he was expecting to have, actually, and he needs to make the most of it or he'll never forgive himself.

"Three days, Granny," he tells the old mermaid. "May the hammer fall where it's supposed to be."

"And may the rigging never fail you," she returns. "Keep yourself alive as well, you hear me?"

"I shall do my best," is all he can promise her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The discord folks are magnificent enablers and I regret NOTHING
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter - let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Next up: more denden calls and the beginning of a plan (or twelve) 
> 
> [If you too want to join me on Discord and watch me throw the angst bat around, it's this way!](https://discord.gg/xreVUA2)
> 
> Feel free to join it if you want to yell at me for giving you feels about Buggy the Clown, throw headcanons around, discuss latest chapters, give me new plotbunnies (you know who you are), share your own writing or favourite fics/art, or just want a place to virtually hang out at during these trying times: you're all welcome aboard !
> 
> ALSO! Thanks to the amazing Barid, [ the main fic now has a TV Tropes Page](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/WatashitachiwaRogerkaizokudesuwestillstandproud)! Please go and check it out, and feel free to add to it!


	3. 5 years, 20 years, come back It will always be the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That's not how it works!" Buggy protests, and the hand in his hair starts to tug angrily at the strands, and it takes conscious effort to stop himself from tearing his hair out.
> 
> Why is no one letting him protect them? Why do all those he cares for insist on putting themselves in the line of danger? Why why why why?
> 
> "'Cause we care about you too, dumbass," Ace tells him, making him realise that he'd been mumbling out loud. "And we're not about to let you leap into trouble without anyone watching your back. We're not assholes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's like three in the morning *again* but here's a new chapter for you because sleep is for the weak!
> 
> (Shanks' chapter of We Still stand proud is *still* fighting me all the way, but i'm working on it I swear!)
> 
> Chapter specific warnings: ANGST and FEELS, Ace being Ace and giving Buggy a heart attack, old timers being wise and helpful for once.
> 
> Fic title is a slightly modified line from *Brothers* by Kodaline - the original goes "If I was dying on my knees, you would be the one to rescue me"
> 
> Chapter title is from the same song

His next phone call is slightly less daunting, in that he's not the one dialing it up. He's barely hung up with Water Seven when the small white snail on the shelf above his desk rings out, a freckled face appearing on its head.

Fuck. Had the news already reached the brat?

"Portgas?" he picks up the phone.

"Captain Buggy, what's going on?" The semi-frantic voice on the other end blurts out. "There's word out on the waves that the network is preparing for war!"

The 'and you haven't called me yet, _why?'_ is nearly audible.

"I _was_ going to call you," Buggy says tiredly, rubbing his face. "It's been a long couple of hours, kid."

"What happened, Buggy?" Ace asks him, quieter this time, picking up on his tone immediately. "No one could tell me exactly what's going on, but we were resupplying at the Black Shell when they got Cabaji's call to prepare for the worst."

"Big Mom sided with the fucking Marines to capture Shanks," Buggy tells him bluntly, raking his fingers through his hair. His ponytail is a mess, but he can't be arsed to fix it right now. "The Akagami are severely injured and on their way to the Stenographer for medical help while I try and figure out a way to get him back."

"Fuck," Ace whispers, and there's the sound of pacing around angrily coming from the small snail. "Fuck."

"Tell me about it," Buggy sighs, and it's easy to let his walls down a bit with Ace, much easier than it was with anyone but Kureha. "There's a reason I don't fucking leave East Blue if I can avoid it, and it's that I'm definitely not in the same league as the people I'm about to face."

"Bullshit," Ace snaps angrily. "You may lack their sheer strength, but you're the one who taught me that there's more than that. You're a New World veteran who survived the bullshit of the Grand Line when you were still in the single digits and being pitted against people three times your age. You're smart, Buggy, and you're much stronger than you think. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you, so stop with that self-deprecating shit. You're better than you believe you are, and we don't have time for you to fight your insecurities on top of the ton of Marines that we're going to be up against."

We? Oh hell no.

"You are not going anywhere near Marineford, Ace," Buggy barks, deliberately ignoring the rest of the boy's tirade. "The eyes of the world are going to be pointed on that fucking island, and it's going to be full to choke with all the old timers who had a grudge against Captain wanting to make sure that his most well-known legacy meets his end - we are not handing them another on a silver platter!"

"And yet you're going to be there yourself," Ace counters, and fuck, he hates it when the kid uses logic against him. "Face it Buggy, you can't keep me out of this if I want in, and Shanks saved my brother's life. I owe him a rescue in return."

"That's not how it works!" Buggy protests, and the hand in his hair starts to tug angrily at the strands, and it takes conscious effort to stop himself from tearing his hair out.

Why is no one letting him protect them? Why do all those he cares for insist on putting themselves in the line of danger? _Why why why why?_

"'Cause we care about you too, dumbass," Ace tells him, making him realise that he'd been mumbling out loud. "And we're not about to let you leap into trouble without anyone watching your back. We're not assholes."

"You're not even eighteen yet, Ace," Buggy begs, begs his Captain's son, his little brother in all but blood. "You've only just entered the Grand Line, please-"

_Please let me protect you, please don't make me lose someone else, please-_

"I’ve only entered the Grand Line now because you insisted on making sure I would be ready for it before you let me sail up Reverse Mountain," Ace points out. "And you taught me well. I'm not the reckless rookie that charged Tavernier alone like an idiot anymore, Buggy - and yes, I know, I'm still a D, but I like to think that I'm one that has had survival instincts pounded into his head by you, so that raises my odds more than a bit, wouldn't you think? I promise I will stay on the outskirts of the battle if I can, and to stick to your plan, but you're not doing this without me."

"Don't you dare die on me, Ace," Buggy tells him hotly. "Don't you dare, you hear me? I refuse to see you dead before your time, and your time is not for many decades yet, is that clear? I already lost Captain, Shanks is going to be up on the scaffold - I can't lose you too. I _can’t._ I _refuse."_

"I swear on Davy Jones and the Seas he sails on to do everything I can to get out of this alive," Ace promises him, promises on Davy Jones and the Seas and the upsurge in the rumble of the waves makes it clear that his oath has been accepted. Fuck, this kid-

"You're such a fucking D," Buggy hisses even as he angrily wipes away a rebellious tear trying to flow down his face. "How the fuck does Deuce even put up with you?"

"Lots of aspirin and copious consulting of the handwritten guide you gave him last time," Ace deadpans, and it's such a ridiculous statement that Buggy has to laugh. Which, apparently, had been Ace's plan all along, if the way the snail smiles is anything to go by.

Fucking brat.

"I've got some people I can reach out for supplies outside of the usual network as well," Ace continues after Buggy's chuckles have calmed down. "What's the plan?"

"I could give you the wrong meeting point," Buggy tries, but he already knows he won't. Ace would just-

"I would just show up at Marineford on my own and mess up all your careful planning, and neither of us want that," Ace counters. "So, what's the plan so far?"

Fucking brat.

"I'll be meeting up with the Akagami at the Stenographer as soon as I can get there - we're still in East Blue, but if we play our card rights we might be able to cross the Calm Belt closer to their place - though we need to stop by Drum first, I need to pick some stuff up and I need somewhere safe to stash most of my crew, and Kureha-sensei has accepted to put them up for a while."

"The witch?" Ace grimaces, and Buggy remembers how much the younger man had complained when he had called him after his first meeting with the doctor. Who, to be fair, did have dubious bedside manners for all that she was undoubtedly the best doctor in the world. And had, thankfully, been able to confirm that Ace did not seem to present the defective gene indicative of the disease Roger had had, which had been a huge relief to everyone involved.

"Yep," Buggy allows a slight grin to show on his face, forcing himself to bring some levity into it. "I'll make sure to stock up on medical equipment and then we'll head over to Tortoise Island and the Akagami. I'm still only in the early phases of planning, trying to figure out who we can count on, but I'll contact you as soon as it's clearer."

"Alright, I'll be waiting for your call then and we'll start heading towards the Stenographer as well in the meantime." Ace hesitates. "Buggy... are you going to be okay?"

Buggy presses the palm of his hand against his right eye, hard. "If we get Shanks and all get out of this alive... then I will be."

He will. He can hold out until then, and once they're all out, once they're all safe - then he will be okay. He will.

"You better," Ace tells him sharply. "I already lost one brother, I refuse to lose a second, you hear me?"

"I hear you kid, loud and clear," Buggy whispers, and this is the first time Ace has called him _brother,_ the first time the kid has said the word out loud, and Buggy can’t lose him, he can’t- "May the waves carry you to your destination without fail, and the wind always blow in your sails, Ace."

"And may the foam carry your story across the waters, and the seas keep you free, Buggy," Ace completes the farewell. "Stay safe."

"You as well."

* * *

Fuck. Fuck! The last thing Buggy wanted was for Ace to be dragged into this mess, but the boy had been honest when he'd said that he would show up anyway, no matter what Buggy said. Which means that two of his most precious people are going to be in a place teeming with marines ready to end their life at the slightest provocation, or even without provocation. Great. Fucking _awseome,_ really. Buggy would very much like to know who he was in a previous life and who the fuck he pissed off to deserve this bullshit, because he sure as hell doesn't remember!

Against his chest, Richie rumbles, pressing his head against Buggy's chin, and Buggy buries his fingers in the thick fur.

He can do this. He can. He has to. He has to save Shanks, and he has to keep Ace alive, and he needs to be at his best to do so. He's talked to Kureha already, to Kokoro. Cabaji is handling the lower circles, Mohji is drilling the rest of them while setting a route to Drum. There's still a couple more people he has to call, and there's one in particular who he _really_ needs to talk to.

Because Yadomaru told him to raise the colours and Buggy... Buggy is actually considering the idea.

He needs help. All the help he can get, and that's why he hasn't argued more with Ace. The Spades are _saboteurs_ pirates, and Buggy will need them, will need every like minded crew he can convince to join in on his insane plan, but he needs someone with _perspective,_ with _experience_ to talk it through before he actually does anything of this scale. Because you can't take it back, once the colours are raised.

He buries his face in Richie's mane, allows himself to breathe, in, out, in, out, until the black spots disappear from his sight and his hands stop shaking. Only then does he release the death grip he has on the lion and sends a hand out for another denden. Short range, this time, because his target is still in East Blue, and relatively close by too.

"Baratie Restaurant, Sanji speaking, how can I help you today?"

"Eggplant," Buggy manages, somehow keeping his voice from shaking. "I need to talk to the old man. Now."

Something in his voice must betray him, because instead of raising to the bait and protesting the nickname, Sanji pauses, and Buggy hears the sharp inhale of a cigarette.

"Everything alright, Shitty Blue hair?"

"I need to talk to the old man, Sanji," Buggy repeats. _"Please."_

* * *

It takes a couple of moments for Sanji to grab Zeff, but in less than three minutes Buggy hears the door of the cook's cabin being locked and the face of the chef appears on the denden.

"Buggy. You don't usually call like this, and word on the waves is that network is pulling overtime. What's going on?" The old man doesn't beat around the bush.

"Shanks got captured by the Marines," Buggy says, and barely stops the sob from escaping, free hand clenching in Richie's fur again. "They're going to execute him. In nineteen days, at Marineford is my best guess."

"The execution's anniversary," Zeff hisses. "Fuck."

"Yeah," Buggy laughs, and it's shaky. "Fuck indeed."

Silence.

"What's your plan?" Zeff asks, and this is why Buggy called him. Because Zeff is calm, because Zeff knows what a pirate's life is like and because Zeff is _smart._ If anyone can help him calm down long enough to plan this through, it's the old man.

Or Shanks, but well. Shanks is the reason Buggy is currently panicking, so he can't really help this time. Asshole. Buggy's going to kick his ass the next time he sees him for making him worry so fucking much!

"Sabotage the fuck out of the execution and escape without actually fighting?"

"Are you _asking_ me or _telling_ me?" The denden's raised eyebrow is a _very_ good translation of Zeff's actual face, Buggy knows that from experience.

He sighs.

"Cabaji is shaking the network up to see who would be up to either fuck shit up at Marineford or play distraction along the way. Water Seven will get back to me with what they can give me within three days. Kureha is contacting her own network to see who will be available to patch us up after it inevitably goes to hell. My brat is insisting on involving himself as well, because why not give me another heart attack, right? And oh, yes, the Blackjacks have told me that they would answer the call if I hoist the colours, and to count on them no matter what."

He _may_ be slightly hysterical as he finishes recounting his current list of allies. Maybe. But he thinks he has a decent reason to be, all things considered.

"Are you?" Zeff asks, after a moment of silence. "Going to hoist the colours?"

Buggy lets out a long breath. "I don't know," he says quietly. "I don't... no one has done it in _decades._ I don't remember anyone doing it in my life-time, Captain never spoke of it-"

"Roger was involved in _one_ Hoisting of the colours," Zeffs interrupts him. "And it wasn't Edd War. Before, long before you or Shanks joined his crew. Long before he became famous." He sighs. "He wasn't the one who sent out the call, but he was one of the few who answered. Their side won, but the cost... the cost was high. A lot of people who heard the call never came, from what I know. My captain back then wasn't one of those, but she knew someone who did. Cut off all contact with them once she heard they had ignored the call without valid reason."

Buggy swallows. "I don't know who, if anyone, will answer if I send out the call," he whispers. "And I don't... a lot of my allies are not made for this, Zeff. I don't... I don't want to put them in danger. We're East Blue folks, we don't mess with the Grand Line and New World stuff for a _reason._ "

"And yet you're about to poke the biggest seaking this side of the Red Line in the eye," Zeff points out.

"Because it's _Shanks!_ " Buggy cries out. "Because it's Shanks and I can't- I can't lose him, Zeff, I _can't._ He's all I got left from that time, the only good thing I still have from that part of my life. I can't lose him. But this is _my choice._ I don't want to put other people in danger, or force them to come because otherwise their honour would be shattered!"

"Then word your call carefully," Is Zeff's blunt reply. "Make it clear that only those who are able to withstand what is coming are called to fight. Or that those who aren't strong enough can help in other ways. Don't make it about _Marineford._ Make it about the _rescue_ in itself, word it so that _any_ form of assistance will count."

* * *

Buggy breathes in, breathes out.

Zeff is right. _Zeff is right._ Just because Buggy has never witnessed a hoisting of the colours before doesn't mean he doesn't know _how_ they're done. And Zeff is _right._ He can word things in a way that will let his allies _choose_ in which way they can help, be it with supplies or medical treatment or playing distraction. He's still hoping he might be able to manage this without it actually turning into a fight, too, and-

He needs more allies. That's the heart of the matter, he needs more allies at every level, be it to play distraction or help their escape or heal or _fight,_ but fighting is not the only way they can help, it’s not the way he’s planning to do this in the first place, and...

He needs more people. More people that he can feasibly contact through just the network. And if it's necessary to save Shanks, then... Then he'll raise the colours, and he will deal with the fallout.

(A world without Shanks?)

(Buggy _refuses_ to imagine that.)

* * *

"Yeah," Buggy breathes out. "I can do that."

"Good," the gruff old man approves. "And you're an idiot: there's at least four crews out there who're going to answer your call anyway: your own, the Akagami, your brat’s, and the Blackjacks. They've told you so themselves. And if you think I'm staying out of this, you've got another thing coming, Boke no Buggy. I may be _retired,_ but I can still help. Tell me which bases around here you need to suddenly have trouble moving around and I'll make it happen."

"Wouldn't dream of keeping you out of this," Buggy lies through his teeth, and they both know it. "Wouldn't manage it even if I tried," he adds, and that's the truth this time.

"No you wouldn't," Zeff confirms. "Now, you go and finesse this plan of yours, and work on the wording of your call. As soon as you know where you need me, I expect a call - and it can be from Cabaji if you're busy handling other things, so don't get your panties in a twist trying to micromanage everything when you’ve got an entire crew of competent people ready and willing to help. It’s called _delegating,_ brat."

Buggy chuckles. "Will do, old man. Thanks for the pep talk."

"Peptalk? Pfah, you just needed a good kick up the arse," Zeff grumbles. "You're smart, Buggy. Use that to your advantage. You don't want it to come to a fight? Don't _let it._ Just make sure you're prepared in case it does, and that's all. And remember that you've got people who care, who care about you and about Shanks, and that you better not die or we'll storm the Flying Dutchman to get you back so we can kill you ourselves."

"Why do people keep threatening me like I've got a death wish?" Buggy complains. "I'm one of the few people around here who has anything close to survival instincts!"

"And you’ve just thrown them out the window because Shanks is in danger," Zeff points out mercilessly. "So we're going to remind you regularly that your life matters too, because it _does_ and you have a tendency to forget that when other people are in danger."

"Asshole," Buggy mutters.

"And don't you forget it. Now go, Buggy. You've got a rescue to plan and I've got cooks to whip into shape. Strong waves and fair winds, Boke no Buggy."

"And kind foam and plentiful waters to you, Red-Legged Zeff," Buggy says, and the old man hangs up before he can say anything else.

* * *

"Well, Richie," Buggy states as he pets the lion still resting his head on his knees before gently pushing him off. "I guess I've got my marching orders, don't I?"

And he walks towards his desk, towards the multiple maps already open and spread over the surface. He's got a rescue to plan, and saboteurs to put to good use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The discord folks are magnificent enablers and I regret NOTHING
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter - let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Next up: more denden calls and the beginning of a plan (or twelve) 
> 
> [If you too want to join me on Discord and watch me throw the angst bat around, it's this way!](https://discord.gg/xreVUA2)
> 
> Feel free to join it if you want to yell at me for giving you feels about Buggy the Clown, throw headcanons around, discuss latest chapters, give me new plotbunnies (you know who you are), share your own writing or favourite fics/art, or just want a place to virtually hang out at during these trying times: you're all welcome aboard !
> 
> ALSO! Thanks to the amazing Barid, [ the main fic now has a TV Tropes Page](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/WatashitachiwaRogerkaizokudesuwestillstandproud)! Please go and check it out, and feel free to add to it!


End file.
